My Immortal Hell
by Alicethekiller123
Summary: You guys get to see me torture myself with the god awful story called My Immortal. -Sigh- Lets begin before I change my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Alice here and today your going to hear my ranting and raving at Tara's idiotic antics. So, shall we step into the Seventh Ring of Hell?**

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik)**(Hahahaha,-Cough- no Tara not really.)** 2 my gf (ew not in that way) **(You said it Tara.)** raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling.**(I think she tricked you Tara.)** U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2!**(By Justin she means her Justin Bieber plush.)** MCR ROX! **( I guess they did before you became their fan.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way**( I'm sorry all I heard was Mary-Fucking-Sue)** and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) **( You were born with long black, black hair. Um, I don't think that's possible)** with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee **(Oh, fuck no Amy she's tarnished your awesomeness.)** (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!).**(Fuck, now I'm trapped here.)** I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie.**(So, incest?)** I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white.**(Yes, because most vampires have curly fries for teeth./Major Sarcasm)** I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England**( Scotland, dumbass.)** where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there.**(Okay, 1) I buy clothes from Hot Topic they sell cat shirts and Doctor Who shirts and 2) Hot Topic is more for Emo kids.)** For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow.**(Umm, most of the people I know who listens to those type of bands( including myself) wear t-shirts and jeans.)** I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining**(So it was sleet or is this a made up weather from Taraland)** so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. **(Well then Tara aren't just a little shit stain.)**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy! **(Suspense Fail!)**

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly. **(-headdesk- -headdesk- -headdesk-)**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. **(Yes, please get away from Draco!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!**(No, it wasn't it sucked donkey ass.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.**(Oh, fuck we're back here. -Groans-)**

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta!**(Wait, so she actually is helping with the story!)** BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom.**(Some times I wake up in my hallway.)** It was snowing and raining again.**(It's called Sleet.)** I opened the door of my coffin**(They allow students to sleep in coffins?)** and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony** (So it was black, black?)** and inside it was hot pink**(Not a goffik color Ebony.)** velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirtwhich I used for pajamas.**(Hey something actually normal for once!)** Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears,**(God, over doing it much.)** and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.**("Kind of messy bun"...Wat?)**

My friend, Willow**(I like Willows.)** (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes.**(So, she grinned, flipped her hair, and then opened her eyes.)** She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)**(I don't think anyone at my school dresses that fancy.)**

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.** (God, you don't have to scream about it.)**

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.**(Well then !-Scoffs-) **

"Guess what." he said. **(He says as he pulls out a gun an shoots Ebony in the face "Your dead, bitch")**

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte**(Muggle band.)** are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. **(Calm down please. I don't think my ears can take it!)** I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.**(Okay we get you love them.)**

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped. **(Suspense you're doing it wrong.)**


End file.
